User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ooswesthoesbes&curid=2214&diff=27935&oldid=27833 To leave or not to leave :Please dont leave. You work is really loved here Pierlot McCrooke 13:57, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::Alright then. I'll stay here. --OWTB 13:58, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::But not in Libertas. It is good that you stay here Pierlot McCrooke 13:59, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::@User:Ooswesthoesbes, Did you really leave Libertas? And all the work you have done over there ? 14:37, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I think this dicision is not left for me. --OWTB 13:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean ? 13:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::We have to await the trial in Libertas. --OWTB 13:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :What a way of spending one's valuable time. (sorry) 13:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have lost all control of it. --OWTB 14:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::I saw the problems. It's getting serious there. And that's really not good. There must be a solution, but I still haven't figured out what. Usually in those situations, people dash off, like we've seen with you, Dimitri, Alexander, Martin etc. I hope this won't get too serious bad effects... George Matthews 14:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm guilty. --OWTB 14:09, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll go over there and try to onderhandelen, if that suits you. Next time you maby just log off, have a nice cup of coffee and a bisquit and return the next morning. 14:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) - I don't believe in one-person-guilt. Guilt is in terms of judging a case always a bad word. What we should see, is "what caused this to happen". And I think that is the fact that you are very thin-skinned, that Alexandru can be irritated quite fast as well, that old fights between Alex and Dimitri are still alive, and that the power in Libertas isn't well "equated" in some way. That's what I think, but as you know: I wasn't there. George Matthews 14:14, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:34, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Let's say next week till 10 august or so. --OWTB 06:52, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for cooperating. It will be very quiet the next weeks. I am gone, GM, Aesopos, and you. Happy holidays by the way 08:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe I'll find internet somewhere :) Danke sjoean, ich wönsj dich 'tzèlvendje ouch haer :) --OWTB 08:05, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Don't you want to start a sports club? 09:30, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Die smile die verraadt dat er iets achter zit :P --OWTB 16:47, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Neen, helemaal niet hoor, maar ik wou zo graag de LSCA Major Soccer League (en ev. meer leagues later) beginnen. 16:58, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ik zal 's kijken of ik msn aan de praat krijg. --OWTB 17:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Danke Lars. Op 't eind van de verkansie praat ik geen nl meer, heb ik altijd 't begint in 't begin :) --OWTB 17:23, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :t' Is alleen dat ik er niet van houd wanneer anderen zich verkneukelen in een taal/schrijffoutje van je. 20:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ah zo :) --OWTB 06:41, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ik zou wel een sportteam willen oprichten, kan alleen zo goed als geen Engels.. Greenday2 07:09, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Richt je m in t nl op, er is altijd wel iemand die wil vertalen hier :) --OWTB 07:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Oke, het wielerteam GIAS Future Greenday2 07:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Die van Libertas? --OWTB 07:35, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ja, dan rijden ze hier en in Libertas Greenday2 07:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ok. --OWTB 07:39, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Glad y're here to watch. But my signature went bananas again. This nice Lars signature in different colors seems not to want me after all. 08:39, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Heb je het vakje wel uitgezet? --OWTB 08:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC)